Stevens swim
by LAPIS FTW
Summary: Steven was really bored one day and wanted to go outside. so he went for an afternoon swim, but then the worst thing happen to him, then the best... (Parody Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Steven was really bored one day, he was so bored he decided he was going to go outside and run around for a little bit and let all the built up energy he had out of him. But he did not realize how much, "energy" he had inside of him. So he goes for a swim and his pants fall off. I wasn't a big deal because he could easily grab them and put the back on. But one of the strings that make the trunks tighter got caught on a rock. So Steven pulled and pulled until he realized the boulder had rolled onto the shorts so much he could not even get the out. So he looked down and saw the worst thing he did not want to see, an erection. So he looks down and realizes its lapis lazuli giving him a blow job. Lapis drags him down into the water where she is deep throating his erection. As he makes a bubble so he can breathe he moans at how pleasured and aroused he is by this feeling he has, he loves it so much he grabs lapis and shove her onto the sandy sea bottom floor and spreads her legs and sees she has a vigina. He "says lapis, you're a girl!?" she grins in pleasure and nods. So Steven try's to shove his erection into lapis. But lapis shoves him a little bit and says "don't do that, it will ruin the flavor." And continues to suck the fuck at of Stevens dick.

Meanwhile, back at the temple

Garnet is sitting down on the couch, staring at nothing when pearl walks in and grins. "I'm so fucking horny right now like you wouldn't believe" pearl moans, garnet blushes "I've been waiting for you to say that for ages." She quickly got up and tore pearls clothes, slamming her down on the kitchen counter, she pressed herself into pearl when she heard a sexual cry from outside. "What was that? Garnet walked over to the window shield looking for the sound, Pearl cried out "Who cares its probably horny teenagers, Just fuck me!' Pearl screams, garnet blushes and looks at pearl, she looks back at the window "sorry, but this must be a safe enjoinment for Steven" she said, trying to ignore the fact that she was soaking through her pants fabric. She jumped out the window while pearl cried in anguish. In the corner where no one was looking Amethyst was grinning while eating chaps and shoving her hand down her pants "hell yeah" she says. Pearl doesn't hear her as she sighs, reaching down to naked, wet snatch; instead she fazes her clothes back on reluctantly and walks out of the house. She catches a brief glimpse of garnet shooing away onion, who was taking pictures of the house while he was backing away. Pearl furrowed her brow 'that can't be right, onion doesn't speak' she looks down at the ocean, 'I'm so heated from that, I must cool down' she said, she allowed herself to sink into the ocean, swimming for a while until she see a flashes of red near a boulder. 'is that, Stevens trunks?" she says to herself. She then notices curly hair, and a blue body.

"And a very, very aroused Steven?"

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BABY YOU BLUE BABY WHORE SQUID FREAK!" pearl screams, lapis stops sucking Stevens spit covered cock and grins at her. "so it didn't go good with garnet; why ruin our fun?" she goes back to sucking Steven's dick. Pearls was about to say something when she heard a voice above surface 'pearl? I got onion away, can we continue you sexy bitch" it was garnet, pearl's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Steven and garnet, she wanted to protect Steven, but she was soooooo aroused by garnet. In the end, her horniness won over and she quickly swam to garnet. But as she was just about to the shore she was starting to regret her decision so she went under water and looked at what Steven and lapis were doing to make sure nothing was wrong and as lapis was sucking him off. But lapis stopped and said to Steven. "My neck hurts, and the flavor ran out!" so Steven turns lapis around licks the back of her neck and makes it feel better and then cums on his hands, it was glowing pink and so he smeared it all over his erection and so lapis try's one more time. "Oooh, is that strawberry flavored?" Lapis asks very seductively. With Stevens bubble on his heed he says "yeah I, guess it is. So lapis continues sucking him with passion. Meanwhile Pearl leaves the oceans and goes sobbing to garnet running to her arms, pearl was sobbing and wasn't able to stop. Garnet with a confused and sadden look on her face asks, "What's wrong…Pearl?" Pearl keeps sobbing trying to talk but it just keeps coming out gibberish. "Pearl, you have to tell me what's wrong!"" garnet says

"They-and-she-was-and-he-en-joy-and they." Pearl sniffles. Pearl in garnets arms stopped crying sniffled with tears running down her face. Garnet then screams sadly "Steven lost his innocence!" she screams falling into Garnets arms once again sobbing. "WHAT, uh, WHERE?" pearl on the floor sobbing points to the ocean and garnet goes off to find Steven. So garnet super jumps and sees them down in the ocean and shoots down. Garnet grabs Stevens trunks and spawns them on him. So garnet does happen to catch a glimpse of what they are doing and grabs them both by their callers because garnet also spawned a shirt on Steven and lapis still had most of her dress on except her skirt which Garnet also spawned on her. A she super jump up out of the ocean and then sets Steven down on the beach and levitates super high up in the sky with lapis and with garnets hands around lapis's neck garnet said. "you,you,you,. Did that…to him…he had, no choice. Why…why, why, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! She throws lapis down onto the sand. Pearl gasps nearly screaming, breathing heavily waking up. Realizing it was all a dream, it was a relief but then, pearl looks up and realizes Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were watching her dream the entire time on the hologram. Pearl looks up and is in so much shock she gets dizzy and passes out. Steven then sneaks away and right as he is just about out of the door he peaks his head inside and sais, "um, I'm gonna go hang out with lapis." Steven says very awkwardly, he then sprints as fast as he can to where lapis is.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven sighed as he sank into the bath; after witnessing that disturbing dream Pearl had, he wanted to cleanse himself of his tainted mind. As he sat there basking in his own wet dirt, he felt a strange feeling in his groin. He looked down and saw his rock hard cock, he groaned.

"No… I'm not supposed to get those until I'm 13!" He exclaimed. He heard a rumble coming from the drain of the tub, he looked down and gasped.

"Lapis?!" He cried out, seeing the blue gem's head peeking out from the drain. She grinned and licked her lips seductively.

"Hello Steven, does your dick still have flavor? "

"What! Um, I…Uh"

"Don't talk, its ok, I understand" she said as her horniness took over

She than twirled her hair as she gently stroked the tip of Stevens's long hard cock. She started to jack him off and he got bigger and bigger. She then slowly put her mouth closer and closer to his throbbing, anxious penis. She wrapped her tongue around his dick and gently stroked his testicles. Stevens's breathe quivered in pleasure.

Steven pushed her head down and up as she was giving Steven the blow job of his life. Steven groaned in pleasure, the only sound in the room was Lapis sucking his five-inch cock.

"Lapis…" He moaned out, he jerked his hips up, Lapis shushed him.

"Shh… Don't talk, it'll lose the flavor" Lapis breathed. She gasped as a thought came to mind; she stopped sucking his dick and pulled away. Steven groaned.

"Why did you stop?!" He cried out miserably, trying to grab for her head. She moved away.

"Quick, go get the strawberry jam, before your cock loses its flavor!" Lapis ordered him. He nodded and scrambled out of the bath tub, not even putting on his clothes before he ran out of the bathroom. He rushed to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a jar of strawberry jam. He quickly smeared it on his cock and ran back to the bathroom, where Lapis was examining the toilet.

"Your poop seems to be a weird greenish color, you should lay off the vegetables and get with the strawberry" She said seductively, she looked down at his little Steven.  
"Oh, is that for me?" She said, grinning, she kneeled down and looked back at him.

"Be prepared Steven, I'm about to suck the fucking soul out of you" she growled. Steven's lip quivered, he walked closer to her. Lapis smiled and attacked his cock with her whore mouth. She was like a vacuum, but instead of sucking up dust, she was sucking up the strawberry jam off of Steven's Man carrot. She bobbed her head up and down.

"Murth sthwrawberries" her muffled voice came out. Steven nodded and grabbed the strawberry jam, smearing more on his pickle. Lapis smiled at him, then she gasped.

"Oh, I have an idea Steven! Quick, grab onto my Vag, I'll fly us to space!" She said excitedly. Steven's eyes widened.

"Space? Why?" He asked, Lapis grinned at him as she stood up, summoning her water wings.

"Ultimate flavor" She said simply. Steven nodded, then grabbed onto her vagina, she quickly flew through the ceiling, heading to the vast darkness that was outer space.

* * *

Pearl rolled around in her sleep, muttering out words such as 'More strawberries' or 'green poop'. She had a piece of cloth taped over her gem, keeping her dreams from being projected. She certainly didn't want to have an incident like last time; Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven still refused to look her in the eye. She clenched her fist as she rolled over once more, lying down on her stomach.

"To space..." She mumbled out, stretching out her arms in a superman position. Behind her, Amethyst was laughing to herself, eating popcorn as she watched Pearl act out her dream.

"Hehe, I wonder what' she's dreaming about" Amethyst giggled to herself. She reached over to the piece of cloth and ripped it from her gem. Her eyes immediately went wide as she saw the hologram in front of her.

* * *

Steven moaned as Lapis sucked his baby-maker, she deepthroated it, occasionally rising up so she could apply form strawberry jam to his dick. Steven bucked his hips and gasped out.

"Lapis, can w-we go back to E-Earth, It's getting r-really hard to breath n-now" Lapis lifted her head up to glare at him.  
"No! Murth flthavor!' She muffled out, steven choked once more.  
"T-there be n-no fl-flavor if I die from the l-lack of Oxygen!" Lapis pulled herself away from his cock, she grinned at him, strawberry jam visible on teeth.

"Well, Rigor Mortis is a good way to keep your dick hard"

* * *

Amethyst choked on her popcorn. She quickly threw the cloth back on Pearl's gem and ran out the room.

 _ **A/N: Nope, still no regrets.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- We bet you thought this would never come back._**

* * *

Pearl eyes shot open as she jerked up into a sitting position, gasping for air that she didn't need. Unaware that Steven dying in the vacuum of space was only a dream; she quickly got to her feet and rushed for the Temple door. Upon exiting her room, she looked around the beach house frantically for Steven, and spotted him under his coverings on his bed. Relaxing, she sighed as she walked to the loft. Approaching the bed, she noticed that lump in the sheets seemed a lot larger then Steven.

 _'What the...?'_ she thought to herself, reaching for the covers. Pulling them back, she couldn't help the loud scream as she saw Steven was receiving the blowjob of his life by Lapis. Lapis stopped sucking Steven's dick only to look at Pearl and grin.

"No amount of protection can hold me back from my strawberry, bitch." She giggled, she leaned back down to suck Steven's dick like the little fucking she-whore she was. Pearl couldn't move; she felt rooted to the ground as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"But, I was supposed to give him his first blowjob, like Rose asked me too..." Pearl choked out; she sniffled as she held her head to the ground. ' _I failed you Rose...'_

Lapis ignored her as she worked her man-pleaser on Stevens Phallic Member Dick, making him moan in ecstasy. He jerked his hips up to her face. Pearl, unable to take the sight of her Rose stealer getting sucked off anymore, ran away crying, probably to go kill herself or some angsty shit. Lapis pulled away from Steven's flesh microphone once more. Steven whined.

"Why did you stop?!" He bitched, Lapis only shook her head.

"Your dick lost its flavor." She whined out. Steven gasped and reached for the jar of Strawberry Jam beside his bed.

"Then let's use the strawberry jam like we have been doing!" He exclaimed. Lapis shook her head once more. She lifted herself from the bed.

"That flavor is artificial; I need that authentic Strawberry dick flavor!" Lapis told him. She turned to walk away. She turned her head to look at him.

"Call me when your dick gets flavor" She whispered. She summoned her water wings and flew through the ceiling, no doubt to go on a search for another strawberry flavored dick. Steven wailed for hours on end, saddened at the loss of this legendary dick-sucker and saddened at the thought of never receiving another blowjob. He fell to his knees as he single teared all over the floor. An idea came to mind during his breakdown, and he looked up, his eyes narrowing.

"I need to find flavor." He whispered. He got up to his feet shakily, and pumped his fist in the air.

"FOR MY DICK!"

* * *

Garnet stared at Pearl's dream with an open mouth. Amethyst had mistakenly knocked off the cloth that had been taped to Pearl's head when she fled the room, leaving Garnet to witness her dream while she on her 'routine check around the temple' **(Cough, cough, finding a quiet place to jerk off)** She wanted to look away, but she found that she simply couldn't, all too entranced in the perverted dreams of Pearl. Pearl jerked slightly, tossing in her sleep and murmuring about strawberries. Finally, Garnet managed to move her legs away from Pearl as she tried to wipe the memory of the dream from her mind.

Meanwhile, Steven had decided to enter the Temple to go and look for Bismuth's gem so he could touch his naughty bits to her beautiful, powerful, muscular form _***Swoon** *_. He had walked through the the temple until he arrived at Pearl's room; he took one look at the hologram projecting out of her Gem before he turned around and 'noped' the fuck out of there.

* * *

Back in Pearl's dream, Steven was still on a journey to regain the strawberry in his dick. So far, he wasn't all too successful, no matter how many times he practiced his pelvic thrust or squats. The good news is that the excessive exercises gave him G-I Joe legs that Usain Bolt would be jealous of and he could now crack a walnut between his ass cheeks effortlessly (Last time he tried, it took effort). He climbed mountains and ran across plains only to find that his dick still hadn't regained its flavor. Even he couldn't suck his own dick anymore without feeling disgusted with putting his lips on something so flavorless.

"I will get the strawberry" He said gruffly, his voice deeper because of this hard-ass Journey; if this journey goes on any longer, he might just not come back for three years and when he does, he will be dressed in all black, have a 1000-yard stare, and be more powerful than all the gems combined. Because you know-

Journeys do that to heroes.

Finally, after a long three days, his dick began to replenish its inner strawberry. Excited by his progress, he made the 100 meter trip home. When he returned home, he noticed Lapis was sitting on the coffee table, covered in head to toe with butter. She was grinning at him.

"Lapis! You came back!" Steven exclaimed, his pupils forming stars. Lapis chuckled.

"I smelt the strawberry so I came back to slob on your knob." She said seductively, her mouth watering. Steven gasped.

"Like corn on the cob?" he whispered. Lapis nodded, and Steven whooped, throwing his hands in the hair. He ran towards the couch and sat down, ripping his pants off his legs. Lapis licked her lips as she got on her knees. Her mouth became a leaf blower on suck mode and she pulled his dick towards her mouth like it was a piece of iron and she was the suck magnet. She began to suck the living fuck out of Steven's wood pecker. Steven moaned and gasped, grabbing her head and forcing it down, he looked at her.

"Hey, Lapis," He panted "Why are you covered in butter?" He moaned out.

Lapis pulled away from his Pussy destroyer to look up at him.

"Because we are going to do some serious butt stuff tonight." She said. Steven's eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"Sounds great, babe!" He chirped. Lapis grinned and went back to blowing Steven's whistle, baby.

* * *

"This has got to stop." Garnet said sternly. Pearl looked down sheepishly.

"I don't know what is making me have these lewd dreams, Garnet. I have no control over them." Pearl admitted. Garnet sighed, putting a hand under her glasses to rub at her eyes.

"Look, I don't care what it takes; it needs to stop." Garnet demanded. Pearl looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she huffed and turned around, stomping away from Garnet. Garnet watched her leave, and then shook her head.

' _First, Rose and now Steven?'_ She thought to herself, " _Who else, Greg?"_ She shivered slightly at that. She rid herself of the thought, and turned and walked away.

* * *

 ** _A/N- To be honest, this story might not go on for much longer, mainly because we are running out of nicknames for Steven's penis. I bet that's a relief to you guys, though._**


End file.
